


Injustice for all

by Calyil



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: (Don't Fear) The Reaper Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, H - Freeform, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Multi, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Not so kind V, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, The Sun Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), V Being An Ansshole, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyil/pseuds/Calyil
Summary: [Spoilers ahead]V should have listen to Gary. Or more precisely, to the Prophet. Sure, he was quite a madman. But, she should not have judge him so much. There were some truths between the lines.And well... She was quite a madwoman too. She was ready to give up everything to save some engram.If she did not already lose her soul, she might have trade it already. So she had to think at giving up something else.There were no reptilians. But she could also hear the voices. The aliens might as well exist.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Injustice for all

**Author's Note:**

> Please, DO NOT read if you have not finish the game. (Well, I mean if you don't mind spoilers, you can read eh)
> 
> \---
> 
> The prologue takes place before the whole thing with the Crystal Palace, during the Sun Ending. Next chapter will actually come back to the beginning of the canon-story. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Btw: English is not my native language, sorry for the mistakes)

She knew. She knew that Takemura followed blindly the orders given by the Emporor. And she couldn’t blame him. Because she followed the thoughts of Silverhand. Not blinded. But blindfold in this blurry and painful blue world. But romantic. In its own twisted and bizarre way. She liked her blinders. They used to make her feel safe. Complete.

They both were puppets. Both enamoured in their own ways to similar personalities.

**Arch enemies.**

And that is why she could not ever again stand by the side of her former friend. She nearly wished she did not save him. She nearly wished she let him to die by the hands of his own allies. He would have die as a warrior. As the man he was supposed to be. And now, she ripped him of his way of life. Thoughts. She deprived him of having a honorable death. V destroyed with a hammer made out of rage his internal foundations. She nearly wished she could have killed him when she met him for the first time. She nearly wished he let her to decompose in this damn landfill site. Like every dreamer in Night City have before. Because putting down a foot in the Afterlife was digging a grave in advance.

_Why did she have to meet a different path?_

She was not special. Unlucky, for sure. Or maybe too lucky. But special? No. However, her fate was.

She bite the dust like a moron who thought that it was possible to defy the son of the Emperor, with an army of three idealistic stupids. She gripped her phone, nearly breaking it in million of shards. Thinking over and over. His words played on a loop in her mind. Like a broken record. That would never fade away.

" _Rot in hell_ "

And she probably would. She probably should. But she wouldn’t trade it for _anything_. She probably sold her body to the Devil. But she keep her soul nearly intact. _Nearly_.

The lone nomad without a family was long gone. And now. Now she wanted to put the world on fire. She wanted to watch the world crumble. She wanted to dance among the ashes. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in this shining castle in Chinatown. She wanted to hit every bystanders. Slice open every throat which dare to say that this world was fucked up, that corpos were nothing but the plague, but still, wouldn’t change their lifestyles for _anything_.

She hated herself. That was it. She made it to the major leagues. And yet. Yet. She could not feel more empty. She lied to herself. She lied to everyone. She lied to Jacky. She lied to the old V.

Takemura lost Arasaka. And she lost against Arasaka.

The **Emperor** was dead. The **Star** was trapped in the numeric hell.

He lost **Saburo**. She lost **Johnny**.

He lost himself. She lost a part of herself.

He gained sorrow and anger. She gained fury and emptiness.

The **Hierophant** and The **Hanged Man**.

They both lost.

And the leashes pulled in opposed directions.

 _Fuck_. Maybe she did sold her soul to the Devil. She was dead and revived.

But she would never stop fighting. She would fight tooth and nail. And she would sleep for eternity in this bed of nails if this was supposed to happen. She was maybe tricked by **Death** but she had more than one trick up her sleeve. She was a **Magician**. Or she would become one. And she would face Goliath once again.

But the **Sun** will guide her step by step.

Between all the despair, exhaustion defeated her. And she fell asleep. Curled up in this bed too big for herself. The rest would not be long. Because they was no rest for the wicked. Or maybe, the weak. Her mind pleaded by nightmares and memories.

And inside her unconscious state she could hear the voice of Alt. Talking to V in her characteristic patronising way, speaking with contempt and superiority. Because as much as V could try to lie to herself, the cold truth would not change. Printed in the marble, in plain view. Johnny was _dead_. In 2023. What she had met was nothing but lines of codes. The Soulkiller killed him in order to create an engram. His copy enacted just to pursue the aim of the soul of the man killed in 2023. To create rebellion. Even soulless.

And with a scream V wake up. Because not only Johnny, the real one, met the Soulkiller. V did to. V did not have six more months to live. V was already dead. She was just... a copy. And she wondered: what was the point of having a soul in this city anyway? It was probably the best remedy to actually survive in this hell. In this hell where blue eyed people come to Earth in order to control the politics....

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually a lot of problems with the concept of the Soulkiller. I mean. I think it is really up to the player interpretation, hence the discussion with the monks, the Zen master etc.   
> I read that Alt believes that the Soulkiller well... Kills the soul.   
> However, at the beginning of the game, Johnny did say that the Soulkiller, at the contrary of its name, packs your soul.   
> Apparently, if you antagonise him, he can later think he is nothing but data, and was meant to create rebellion within V.   
> But if you look in the original CP book you’ll realize, that, apparently it is nothing more than immortality, and that you can go back and force between body and computer.   
> So the question is: Is Alt right in this fic or completely wrong? Is V still the same, and is Johnny the man from 2023? Does it really matter?


End file.
